


Radiodust week 2: Books in the Rain

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Radiodust Week short stories [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, HHMedievalAu, M/M, RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Using my HHMedieval AU fer tis prompt & it'll be a full fluff for this one really. I'm just having the fun of my life qwqOkay okay, here's the summary:What's better? Splashing puddles in the rain? Or Reading books till you fall asleep next to a fireplace? The answer can be pretty obvious if you believe it or not
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust Week short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Radiodust week 2: Books in the Rain

It was a Rainy day tonight in “Penta” village, the demons sheltered themselves under the roofs of their houses, or even some sharing a house full of families and strangers from a far far away land

  
Some even has to sheltered themselves in the shops and bakeries around town, nor even staying a little longer in the Inn they settled in before for another night or two

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Meanwhile there was two demons still left on the rain, as one of them are trying their best to tell the other to follow them to the nearby library to get themselves unsoaked from the rain

  
The two demons being, Alastor and Angel in which Angel was having more fun splashing his feet on the puddles wherever he goes, while Alastor keep on trying to convince him to go to the nearest shelter they can find

“Angel, dear can we please shelter ourselves out of the rain? They are soaking my coat and armor, and I can’t walk in them on how heavy they are!” Alastor complained, hoping it will reasoned his spider friend to follow him to find a shelter for the two of them

  
Angel looked over to the deer demon, and chuckled with a smirk, placing a hand on his hip

  
“Hhhhmmm nah!”

  
“Wait Angel--!”

  
Angel dragged Alastor along the rain to splash some more water puddles together in the rain for a long minute or two, before Alastor pulled his hand away and walked off elsewhere

_If he prefers to be left in the rain, so be it_ Alastor thought as he walks off letting Angel happily splashes a few more puddles around

  
“See Al, this is way more fun than just staying in a filthy old house!”

  
“Al?”

  
Angel blinks a couple of times as he noticed that Alastor wasn’t with him anymore, he frowns slightly as he looked over to the left, than to the right only to see houses close shut while the rain wash over them one by one, each raindrops clicked through the roofs and leaked themselves down to the ground, making small rhythm as they fall on one of the puddles

_Did he **leave** me?_ Angel bit his lip as the thunder struck behind him to only caused him to run, run as fast as his feet can take him too

  
 _Surely he didn’t just leave me here…. **Right**?_ Angel shakes his head as he kept on running around, hoping to find Alastor in which he knows the one place Alastor always sheltered himself in

  
 _He must be back at that stupid library he always like to visit_ Angel took a left turn to a hallway before taking a sharp right as he saw from the distance a building with the lights on

He smiled as it was a good sign for him to know Al might be in there

Meanwhile, Alastor has changed over his attire to a simple one, as he goes over the dozen of bookshelves to pick out a book he’d read before

**‘SLAM!’**

Alastor’s ear twitched as the door was slammed open to be greeted by none other that Angel Dust himself, soaking wet from the rain, panting slightly as he seems to almost be out of breath from running  
Alastor put the book he picked from the shelf down to a table, before greeting his spider friend with a smile

  
“I supposed you changed your mind?” Al asked, only to be greeted by Angel glaring right through

“What the fuck, Al?! You just gonna leave me in the rain alone. Are you fucking insane?!”

Alastor rolled his eyes at the spider’s complaints as he answers back to Angel’s complaints 

“Why I have tried reasoning with you to follow. But you prefer not to listen so I left you”

“In the rain?! You’re crazy!”

“I have been told most of the times I am that, but they never get to tell another soul”

“Because you kill them, you moron”

Alastor chuckled with a smug look on his face

“I’m glad you noticed” he said pridefully as Angel sighed, knowing it wouldn’t be better to argue once more with him if he can’t get through the man

Alastor blinked as he eyed Angel’s expression, before softening his own as he offers to let Angel stay for the night until the rain stops

Angel smiled back at him and accepted the offer as he goes over to a nearby room of what supposed to be the closet with some of his and Al’s clothes, while Al closed the door and take the book he wanted to read from the table and begun reading it

Angel giggled to himself as he changed up his attire with less of armor and more leather and some revealing spots on them, as he goes back to the room where Alastor was

Which the Deer seems to be distracted with a book in hand while he was standing up and walking around as he has his full attention on the book

Angel blinked and leaned back against the wall as his brow crooked upwards as he speaks

“You sure standing up like that is a good idea, Al?”

The deer’s ear twitched as he accidentally bumped himself to the table that he placed the book he was reading on

Alastor looked over to his spider friend who snickered at him, as he rolled his eyes, annoyed but kept a smile on his face

“Well it was until you interrupt me”

Angel snorts and rolled his eyes with his lower set of arms are crossed

“Uh uh, there’s a seat there you know” Angel said, pointing a thumb over two wooden seats beside a fireplace, nicely tucked and warmed up beside the fire

Alastor looked over to where Angel was pointing at, as his ear twitched a little

“I see…” he said as he sounded slightly surprised to know that there are actually seats in the building

Angel shakes his head as he goes over to Alastor and stopped a few inches apart from him when Al stares back at him

“No worries, babe. I ain’t touching ya, just gonna guide ya to the seat--”

“Angel, I’m not a child”

“I know”

Al stares at Angel a bit more, before sighing and goes over to the seat that his spider friend pointed at before, while Angel just follows behind him

As Alastor sat down on the chair, he grunts slightly then stands back up

“I think I’ll prefer standing that sitting on this wooden structure” he says, which Angel looked at him confused

“Soo you’re just gonna stand and not sit down?”

“Correct”

Angel shrugged and let Alastor continues his reading, as he decided to sit down on the ground beside the fireplace to warm himself up for the night, hoping the rain would stop anytime soon 

  
Bonus:

Once the rain has stopped, an old feline called “Husk”, the man who owns an Inn for himself and his wife wonders around the streets looking around, as he had a slight annoyance mixed with worry in his face

While he was walking he spotted a library from afar, far from the town as it sat alone close to the dangers of the woods

Husk wanders closer to the building with caution as the placed a hand/paw on the door, noticing it was unlocked and decided to peek his head inside

Only to see a sight that brings a smile to the old feline

“Heh… Guess she won’t be worry that much now” he said, before closing the door and leaves

As what he’d seen was Alastor and Angel fallen to a deep sleep on each other’s arms, better not to be disturbed on their peaceful slumber through the Day…


End file.
